Big Brother
by fluffypuppykins
Summary: Hiruma never thought that he was going to ever be a protective 'big brother' to anyone until clueless Sena starts bringing in football aces to the yard! Many-People x Sena, side Hiruma/Mamori. University series. Mild shonen ai. Gonna be crowded in there!
1. Chemistry Class

**Title:** Big Brother

**Spoilers: **Mostly anime but manga after the 120th episode, probably only mild ones.

**Summary: **Hiruma never thought that he was going to ever be a protective 'big brother' to anyone until clueless Sena starts bringing in football aces into the yard! Many-many-people-just-not-Hiruma x Sena, side Hiruma/Mamori. University ficlets. Paranoid!Hiruma.

**Big Brother**

_"Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean people aren't out to get you." _–Kurt Cobain

**Chemistry Class**

"Oooh, isn't he a looker."

"Yeah, and he's running ace of the football team too."

"Oh my heart, Kobayakawa-san is coming this way."

Hiruma ignored the gaggle of girls chattering just outside his classroom door. As a rule, Hiruma didn't much care to meddle in his team's love lives.

_Well, as long it doesn't affect their performance on the field or the guy or girl their dating weren't hurting their ass…_

_Oh-kay_, maybe he was a tad protective about his team but then he considered them his friends though he often had strange ways of showing his affection.

_Not that Fatty or the Old Guy had ever needed my help in that department or the monkey or those three fucking brothers or Baldy…or even Ishimaru, he finally found a quiet girl to be happily invisible with… _

It was only his fucking running back that got him right protective and it wasn't those girls outside that made him bristle. Now it might have been the fact that he was dating Sena's Mamo-nee or just that Sena still walked through the world with football and schoolwork on the brain and not much else.

_Or maybe it's that he's got half the football aces in the Kantou region after his ass…and he goes around quite obliviously thinking that they're just being fucking friendly… _

Hiruma had even caught Dreads and his brother casing the shrimp. Now, that was easy to tell that egoist to stick it where it'll do the most good. Sena was wary of the Shinryuuji crowd and their school was a good bit distance from Oujou anyway. No, the greatest threat was never those two or even fucking Slick-Head from the Dinosaurs. Clever as Slick-Head was, he had managed to get pass Hiruma to talk to Sena alone on more than one occasion but Sena had an unerring instinct for detecting predators from his days of being bullied and he knew better than to hang out with that sleazebag.

_No, the greatest threats are…thinking of the Devil…or devils, as the case…_

Hiruma alerted by the shouts of "SAKURABA-KUUUNNNNN" looked up from his laptop to see his two classmates enter the room, Sakuraba Haruto, former teen idol, and current receiver for the Oujou Silver Knights and Shin Seijuro, the best linebacker in all of Kantou.

_Sometimes, I wonder what possessed me to enroll in Oujou University in the first place…_

The school had made quite an offer and still high with the aftermath of the second Christmas Bowl Deimon had won, Hiruma had accepted. He realized even then that some of the athletic program staff had consulted Takami about recruiting in Deimon. The former captain had predictably told them that if they got him, the rest of the Deimon star players would follow.

_I did quite a good job recruiting Red and his lot to replace us if I say so myself…_

That he found competent replacements for him, Kurita and Musashi had been no mean feat. That cinched the Christmas Bowl for Deimon for the second year running even without him to lead the team.

_I thought going to Oujou was a step up…_

In many ways it was, Takami was someone who understood a little of how Hiruma thought. They took turns strategizing over games and the Oujou Silver Knights was decidedly being known as one of the most unpredictable teams around. They had a good line, two receivers, the best-damned linebacker, running back and kicker in Kantou.

_What else was there to ask for?_

Was it damned too much to ask that one of their receivers not hit on their running back? Oh, the Pretty Boy was fairly subtle about it. He had talked the monkey to going for a snack after every Saturday practice. Of course, Monta had to bring Sena and Shin had to tag along since Sena and Shin were also good friends. Now that's another thing, Shin. If Sakuraba was subtle, the linebacker was a fucking ghost. Hiruma had no evidence whatsoever but he could feel it in his bones that the linebacker was also smitten with Sena.

_And the fucking shrimp is all "Let's all be friends" with him and they jog together all the time and my fucking girlfriend just "oohs" at them… _

While Mamori was wary of the former idol, she was quite trusting of Shin who in her estimation was just interested in Sena as a rival and friend.

_Hah, bloody hah!_

He gave Sakuraba and the attendant Shin a suspicious glare in greeting as the former idol greeted him in that soft voice of his.

_A pity I can't sabotage their fucking project…since we're on the same team now, it'll only cause them to miss practice…_

Still it didn't prevent Hiruma from cackling as he stared at the mess of test tubes in front of the pair since he had Yukimitsu set up their own experiment. Sakuraba's small flinch was worth the fucking professor's disapproving glare.

_A few more sessions with me in this class and I'll have them begging for mercy! YA-HA! _


	2. What's in a Name?

**What's in a Name?**

Of all the fucking admirers, Hiruma trusted Kaitani Riku the most and so did Mamori.

_"Of course, he knows Sena the longest and he's helped protect him from bullies before." She says…Hah!_

That was not a good reason in Hiruma's book and he didn't trust the twerp for _that_.

"Ne, Riku-nii, this is our clubhouse." Sena said. The Shrimp was touring the Twerp all over the school since the other running back had come in to meet him after Saturday practice to Pretty Boy's disgruntlement.

As Hiruma observed them, the Twerp winced at the "-nii" and Sena was tapping on his arm to get his attention in that casual way brothers did.

_Now that's a good reason! Dating for Dummies, fucking twerp: if you didn't want him to call or treat you like an elder brother, you shouldn't have fucking introduced yourself as one!_ **-1-**

Hiruma cackled. There was nothing short of an announcement from the fucking heavens that would make Sena realize that his Riku-_nii _didn't want to play older brother and mentor figure anymore.

**Author's Notes:**

**-1-** In the manga, Riku introduced himself as Sena's older brother and embarassed Sena. If he wasn't oblivious, I'd say this is deliberate revenge.


	3. You Too!

**Warning:** Original Character in this one but I hope it won't put anyone off from reading this since there's some plot build up. No OC to canon character pairing though!  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Idane Hiroyuki (the irritating fellow) and not Eyeshield 21.

**YOU TOO?**

_What is the fucking Red doing here?_

"NOT FUCKING YOU TOO?" Hiruma growled at Red.

"I don't understand what you mean, Hiruma-sempai." Red drawled with his customary vacuous expression, his mouth slack, his hazel eyes idiotically blank and his red hair was up in a samurai-style ponytail as always. He had come after Deimon had let out to deliver some treats from Mamori to Sena and Hiruma. She had chosen not to go to Oujou and studied in a university near Deimon.

"Don't play with me, fucking Red!" Hiruma glared.

Despite all appearances, Idane Hiroyuki—or Red that Idiot as Hiruma was fond of calling him—had brains. It just didn't show. The blankness hid a genius for movement that made Red the one of the best Hiruma had ever seen at dodging.

_If he was after Sena, Mamori just gave him the best fucking excuse in the world to see him...and he has a fucking girlfriend!_

"I'm not playing with you. I just don't think that playing errand boy has anything to do with anything."

_Fucking King of Dodging..._

"You're the best at dodging chores, too." Hiruma fumed. He had never seen Red get saddled with anything the redhead didn't care for without being tricked into it. Even _he_ had a hard time getting Red to do any labor outside of practices. That was what made this damned _visit_ so fucking suspicious.

_And I looked forward to the day he'd be here in Oujou so we could trade strategies...fucking Red...had to ruin it..._

"Well, it was Mamori-nee. And maybe you should take that back, I wouldn't cheat on Hisae. Though Sena-sempai is a cutie." Red drawled again when it was obvious Hiruma wasn't falling for his damned crap and was readying to shoot at him.

"You better not be two-timing your fucking girlfriend, her brothers—" Hiruma had The Book out and whipped to the right page before Red finished the last sentence.

"Are in the wrestling team at Kyoshin, and in my year too! Oh and speaking of Kyoshin, I just handed a package off the Sena-sempai from Kakei-sempai." Red said, quite innocently and completely unbowed by the implied threat.

_He always did pull that look better than fucking Dreads..._

It was hard to tell with Red when he was being sarcastic or truly innocent. He had given up looking sincere since sincerity made him look like a door-to-door salesman or so he once told Hiruma over some beer.

"Kakei Shun? What's Raccoon-Eyes think he's doing?" Hiruma forgot himself enough to say that out loud. Red had that effect on him sometimes.

_It's the one thing that made me choose this idiot over any other candidate for my damned replacement in the team...but it's fucking annoying now that I remember it..._

"Isn't it quite obvious."

_Should have known, fucking mischief again..._

Red had a damned mean sense of humor, literally. He had a taste for some of the worst practical jokes ever.

"Don't involve yourself on this one, idiot Red. I'll not be so forgiving next time."

"Heh, Sena-sempai wouldn't get it anyway... But I wouldn't really let it get out of hand..." There was a whine under the drawl.

"Tell it to somebody else. And did you see the Swim-Freak near my fucking girlfriend?"

_Damned Dynamic Duo is almost always together...if I didn't know that Swim-Freak was completely straight I'd have thought that they were dating..._

Mizumachi had been one of the boys to court Mamori and Hiruma wasn't sure that the other blond had given up completely.

"No, sir. I got the package from Hisae's brother." Red said, giving Hiruma a mock salute.

_Incorrigible..._

But then, Red was nothing but dependable. Hiruma knew that he would not do it again.

_But a damned practical joke on Sena's fucking admirers on the other hand... This would require some thought... _

Red looked at Hiruma and the blond knew that some of what he was plotting must have been showing on his face.

"Forget it, Red. Just keep in touch." He cackled and shot a few rounds to send the redhead on his way.

_Yes, some planning is in fucking order..._

Hiruma cackled absently as he munched on the sushi that Mamori had sent over.

_All this plotting...maybe I should plan our date as well for this Sunday...this pie is damned good...must thank my fucking girlfriend...even if she did send that nuisance here..._

**xxx**

_Sena-kun, _

_I found this on the dressing room floor. Be careful with it the next time or you really might lose it. _

_Kakei Shun _

Sena opened the package that Hiro-kun had given him to find his watch, which has been missing since last Saturday.

_Yatta! I must thank Kakei-san when I meet him again..._

**Author's Note:**

- The Original Character in this one is "Red" from the first ficlet.  
- If it was Shin, that watch would have been broken. o.o;  
- What do you guys think? Was Kakei innocent all throughout this fic? How's the OC (He's not going to appear much in the series.)?


	4. To the batmo,I mean,bathhouse!

**To the batmo—I mean—bathhouse!**

"Didn't you hear that Kobayakawa-san goes to this particular bathhouse near Takeda U about every two weeks?"

"Maybe he has a girlfriend going to school there?"

"I'm so jealous."

Hiruma could see the fucking Pretty Boy's eye twitch as Sakuraba entered their classroom.

_Ya-Ha! Mission Accomplished..._

**xxx**

"Idiot, time to pay up...yes, tell him in Red Eyes in sight, all right." Hiruma said into his cell phone.

Akaba had gone to Takeda University as well, possibly impressed by Raccoon-Eyes when they had that Death Game with Deimon. He was someone Hiruma knew to be blatantly eying Sena every time he could, smiling ever so often in a manner that made Hiruma suspect he was thinking something perverted.

_Heck, bet he'd been fucking eying the shrimp since he'd met him..._

"Should I go just to make sure?"

Hiruma thought of it for a moment.

_I do need someone to run fucking interference but the Idiot would probably forget if something amusing came along..._

Red had the attention span of a fucking hamster on acid sometimes.

"No, I'll be making other fucking arrangements."

"Awww, but I want to see my sempai's face..."

"Fine, fine." Hiruma would just have to arrange for something to distract the redhead.

_And a few uninterested parties to be there in the bathhouse as well...and I just know the trick for it... _

**xxx**

For all his harem of delicate beauties, Harao had a weakness for tall busty muscular types. It was a simple matter to tell Fatty that _Banba_ liked those kinds of girls and giving his gullible friend a picture of the former Kyoshin cheerleader. Hiruma knew that all the Kyoshin Amefuto team and their cheerleaders had gone to Takeda University since Kyoshin was one of its feeder schools.

_And it's fucking next door to Kyoshin that they don't need to disrupt that damned bathhouse ritual of theirs...Heh, the Sphinxes are just perfect for fucking running interference... Three down, three left to go. Now, I've got to get to Fucking Eyelashes, and Dreads...Mamori could probably _inform _the Twerp..._

Taunting the former Dinosaurs and the Nagas were a fucking personal sport of Hiruma's.

_I can count on the Three Eggs to go together to the bathhouse since Slick-Head's going, Fucking Eyelashes and that Damned Giant always support him...Dreads always hang about near the fucking train station one Friday afternoon a damned month to catch a look at the Shrimp...and that fucking Friday is today..._

Hiruma cackled. He might not be able to go to the bathhouse with the fucking shrimp due to the administrative meeting for all club captains scheduled exactly on the day that Sena was going but he could make sure that nothing was going to happen there.

_Well, almost nothing..._

Hiruma would fucking like to see Raccoon-Eyes' face when nearly two whole football teams worth of people descended on him.

**Author's Notes:  
**I guessed no one liked the previous chapter since no one commented. T.T; Thanks for the comments. Here's my nickname translator table for the confused:

Fucking Eyelashes Marco  
Damned Giant Gaou  
Slick-Head Kisaragi  
Shrimp Sena  
Twerp Riku  
Raccoon-Eyes Kakei  
Swim Freak Mizumachi  
Fatty Kurita  
Old Man Musashi  
Pretty Boy Sakuraba  
Dreads Agon  
Red Eyes Akaba  
Red Hiroyuki (My own character)

Hope I didn't miss anyone.


	5. Of Mice and,Mer,Men

** Of Mice and (Mer)Men**

Kakei was surprised when his teammate Akaba had asked if he could join them in the public baths. The red-eyed ace looked at him and the rest of the ex-Poseidons strangely for their attachment to the bathhouse and rarely joined them.

_Maybe he's feeling sociable?_

Akaba was a nice enough guy outside football and hung around with the team often enough when his music lessons permitted. His shadow was more annoying than he was. Though Kotaro had finally worn down Julie's resistance and thus was often not around because of dates. Unfortunately, this was not one of those times.

"Hanging out at the public baths with teammates! Smart!"

"Fuuu."

Kakei didn't know how Akaba could tolerate so much nonsense in every given day.

_ He must have the patience of Buddha _

Really, Mizumachi might occasionally be dense or overenthusiastic but Kotaro definitely had him beat.

_ Besides, Kengo is usually too busy trying to peek into the women's side of the bath to make so much noiselike now Relaxjust let it go_

"Well, there are so many no-talent trashes in the pool." A familiar voice insinuated from the bathhouse door and Kakei looked up to find Kongo Agon entering the baths with his brother Unsui.

_ Oh great. What is it about today? Annoy Kakei Shun Day?_

"Who are you calling trashes?"

"If it jangles like a broken chord, ignore it."

_ Except for his way with wordswhen he's trying to be clever_

"Anou Kakei, did you invite all of them over here?" Mizumachi asked, looking up from where he'd been swimming.

Kakei really felt like a headache coming on.

Agon didn't have the chance to do anything about the remarks because at that moment several familiar faces entered the bath.

"My there are a lot of people in this bath today, I'd say." Marco of the Hakushu Dinosaurs said this to Gaou who was visible even behind the crowd of people.

"This bath should be honored by mine presence." Harao of the Taiyo Sphinx said to Banba who was beside him.

The entrance of some of the biggest football players in Kanto marked the rushed exodus of several of the men who had been sitting in the other pools.

"What is this the Kanto Region Reunion for Amefuto players? If so, would it be better done in a restaurant?" Akaba asked, blinking at the newcomers.

"Hahaha, it's seems that we all decided to go to the same bathhouse today. Relaxing isn't it." The way the blond flipped his hair reminded Kakei of some of the more flirtatious girls in the cheerleading team.

_ Who is he fooling? And what was his name again? KiKiraKisaki? No, it was longer than that but close, ah, and it was a month nameKisaragi! That's it_

Somehow that laugh didn't quite assure Kakei.

_ Wonder why they're really here_

"Hello, Kakei-kun, Akaba-san, Kotaro-san, Mizumachi-san, Banba-san, Harao-san..."

"Oi, trash, are you forgetting someone?"

"Hieeee! Kongo-san and Kongo-san" Poor Sena nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed the two people from Shinryuuji.

_ I swear he did that on purpose_

"Sena-kun." Kakei rather liked the younger boy on sight the first time he met him.

_ Such a nervous personhe's such a mouse_

"Now, Sena-kun, don't forget about us." The effeminate blond pouted at him.

"AhhhieKisaragi-san, Gaou-san and Marco-san."

"Yo, Sena." Someone from behind Sena said.

"Riku! Kid-san and Tetsuma-san." Sena bobbed his head at the newcomers as he proceeded to pool.

_ At least Seibu don't make him that nervous He's downright friendly towards them._

Kakei fought the urge to rub his temples. It was not helped that he was being increasingly aware that most of the players were glaring at him.

_ Now what did I do to piss in their miso? Curious._

He hadn't done anything unusual on or off the field to merit the glares.

"Kakei-san, thank you for finding my watch the other day." Sena smiled at him and he noticed that the glares had gone up exponentially, even his own teammate Akaba was now glaring at him with that vicious look that the guitar player reserved for their worst rival on the field, which currently was Oujo.

_ Eh? What's this?_

"It was no trouble, Sena-kun." Kakei smiled sweetly at the earnest boy. The glares were turning up a notch confirming his suspicions. If glares could set him afire, he'd have combusted already.

_ So that's the way it is, eh? I think some vengeance is in order._

Sena wasn't Kakei's type but if they were going to be _ annoying_ about it...

"So how is school?" Kakei knows he's laughably transparent at the way he slid over to Sena but he's never had any practice flirting before and it does the trick anyway. He has the attention of every football playing male in the room.

_ Well, almost..._

Harao and Banba were eying Mizumachi akin to a shark that scented some prey, glaring at him as his pile of wooden buckets were getting high enough to show their true purpose. Kakei dismissed them and concentrated on aggravating as many of the others as he could.

_ If they turn any greener they've be mistaken for moss!_

None of the other players were "relaxing" at all. To be fair, more than half were eying him and their respective teammates apprehensively.

_ Probably here to prevent the carnage from happening..._

Well, if that's the case he could make them all turn green to his heart's content and then inform them later subtly and insultingly that he had no intentions whatsoever on Sena.

"It's going quite well, Kakei-san. How about you?" Sena beamed at him, oblivously.

"Well, I'm" Kakei never got to finish that sentence. At that moment, Mizumachi tried to implement his plan and Harao and Banba pounced and, suddenly, Sena was catapulted with a squeak into Kakei's arms and both of them wound up flying out of the pool with Kakei landing on the hard floor and rolling instinctively on top of Sena.

_ Ouch, that hurt!_

Note that this would never had happened had Kakei not been distracted by his annoyance, he always made a point to remove himself from the trajectory Mizumachi would end up flying in.

"Sena-kun--ahem--WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SENA, YOU PERVERT?" Sakuraba asked. His glare was imposingly despite the fact that he was only wearing a tiny towel. That started the avalanche of accusations and the brawl that followed culminated finally in having the other football players, except for Sena who had miraculously managed to stay out of it, being thrown out.**-1-**

_ It's a good thing the manager knows us from Kyoshin or we'd never be able to go to that bathhouse again_

** Author's Notes:**

** -1- **I bet Hiruma's now regretting his planned distraction.

Sorry it took so long, I had a hard time writing the last part of this chapter.


End file.
